The present disclosure relates to social networks and the presentation of content. In particular, the present disclosure relates to finding and providing engaging posts from an extended network of a user.
The popularity and use of social networks have grown dramatically in recent years. In particular, social networks have become a very popular and a preferred method for interaction with others. However, for some users the amount of content provided to them may be limited because of their use of the social network, their social graph or other factors. Users may not be using the social network to its full functionality because of a lack of knowledge, not providing interests or data, or various other factors. When the stream content becomes limited, users may leave the social network or use it less frequently or not all.